Resistance welding is a common method of joining together two or more metal workpieces such as sheet metal used to manufacture automobiles and other such vehicles. Typically, two workpieces are placed proximate to each other so that at least a portion of the two workpieces are in contact. One or more electrodes are placed in contact with the workpieces. An electrical current is applied to the workpieces through the electrodes to heat and melt the portions of the workpieces that are in contact such that the workpieces are joined upon the cooling of the melted portion.
Types of resistance welding include two-sided resistance welding and single-sided resistance welding. Two-sided resistance welding typically includes positioning one electrode on a top surface of a first workpiece and positioning a second electrode on the bottom surface of a second workpiece that overlaps the first workpiece. A force is commonly applied by the two electrodes to press the two workpieces together so that the workpieces are in contact during the welding process. An electrical current is applied to the workpieces through the electrodes to weld the workpieces together.
Single-sided resistance welding is commonly utilized when only one surface of the workpieces is accessible to the welding equipment. Single-sided resistance welding typically includes positioning two workpieces so that a portion of the two workpieces overlap. A first electrode is positioned on a top surface of a first workpiece above the overlapping portion of the two workpieces. A second electrode is positioned on the top surface of a second workpiece away from the overlapping portion of the workpieces. An electrical current is applied to the workpieces through the electrodes to weld the workpieces together.